I Should Have Tried More
by crystal tears of betrayal
Summary: Harry’s thoughts on Draco. Revised. There's also a fic with DRACO's POV called 'Too Late'.


**Disclaimer: **Are their names Draco Malfoy-Potter and Harry James Potter-Malfoy? No? Then I DO NOT own Harry Potter

**Warning: **Might be some smattering of slash / shonen-ai. If this is not your cup of tea, then I suggest you leave.

**Summery: **Harry's thoughts on Draco.

**Author's Notes: **This was written because a reviewer asked me to write a fic on Harry's thoughts.

**Dedication: **Dedicated to the reviewer ME who asked me to do one in Harry's P.O.V. and to Michael Serpent who has left us on September 19, 2005

**Re-uploaded: 1/07/07**

**I Should Have Tried More**

I saw you in Madam Malkin's Robe Shop. You were the first wizard child I saw. You looked beautiful too.

You started talking about Hogwarts. Guess you were trying to be nice.

I had been a kid with too big clothes who everybody ignored and then I got turned into somebody who everybody practically worshipped in a world I just barely knew. It was sort of nice that somebody was just talking normally to me, not teasing, or revering me for something I barely remembered doing. I remember just standing there feeling stupid.

Then you insulted Hagrid. I was sort of shocked. You were sneering at Hagrid…and you began to remind me of Dudley.

I left gratefully, not wanted to hear the insults.

I met you again on the train.

I was sitting next to Ron Weasley. He sat next to me and treated me like a hero. I was a bit uncomfortable.

Then you came with your two cronies. You introduced yourself as Draco Malfoy and extended a hand in friendship. I refused.

You looked shocked and started insulting the Weasleys and me. I think you were used to getting things your way. Your resemblance to Dudley was getting stronger.

All throughout first year you tormented me… and I faced Voldemort for the second time.

In second year, people thought I was the Heir of Slytherin because I could speak Parsletongue. Only _you_ didn't believe it.

I remember using the Polyjuice Potion to disguise myself as one of your sycophants. I remember you taking a small present on the table and asking if it was mine's or Ron's (even though you didn't know at that time that it was me and Ron you were talking to). When we shook our heads 'no' you slipped it into your pocket. I remember thinking that that was pretty considerate of you, asking if the present was Crabbe's or Goyle's. Maybe you weren't that big of a git. Maybe I should try to be your friend a little more.

We found out about Voldemort's origins and Ginny almost died that year.

In third year, you disguised yourself as a Dementor, knowing that I feared them. I was… hurt but then again, I should have known you would do something like that. The resemblance to Dudley was back.

I found out that Sirius, my godfather was innocent that year.

In fourth year, you made these POTTER STINKS badges because I was chosen as a Champion of Hogwarts. I hated your little self-satisfied smirk. Then I saw you get turned into a ferret in the Great Hall. Ron and I laughed.

Voldemort returned that year.

In fifth year, we had a fight because you were insulting Ron's family (and mine's for that matter) and that resulted in me being banned from the Quidditch Team.

You joined Umbridge's Inquisition Squad that year. I saw glee in your elfin face when you caught us in the Room of Requirements… But I also saw the look of shock when Umbridge was going off on confessing that _she_ was the one who sent me those Dementors that summer… and that look of horror when she threatened to cast the _Cruciatus Curse_ on my scar after she caught me using her fireplace. I remembered thinking (like in second year) to perhaps try to be civil to you…if only a little. Maybe you weren't so bad.

Sirius fell into the Veil that year, because of my gullibility.

In sixth year I became obsessed with you. I was so sure that you were a Death Eater… but nobody believed me. I knew that you had some kind of mission to do, what with you using the Room of Requirements.

I was also learning more about Voldemort and that Horcruxes was the key to his almost achieved immortality…and I was also dating Ginny. I don't know why. I kept smelling the scent of flowers on her right before I began to fancy her. Looking back now I sometimes wonder if she dosed me with the _Amortentia _Potion.

This was also the year I saw you, without a mask for the briefest of seconds. I saw Draco _not_ Malfoy on that bathroom floor. But when you saw me through the mirror, you tried to cast the _Cruciatus Curse_ on me. I reacted with a _Sectumsempra Curse_.

You were bleeding so badly. I thought I had killed you…but no. Snape saved you.

When Dumbledore and I got back from our mission, we discovered that Hogwarts was laid siege to… and I learned that it was thanks to you.

I knew then that killing Dumbledore was your task. Dumbledore was certainly weak enough for you to kill him. I knew that Dumbledore would die that day.

I saw you hesitate under the Invisible Cloak. I saw you with the look of fear in those stormy gray eyes. You couldn't do it.

Snape did it for you. I remember feeling rage at Snape for killing Dumbledore, his mentor, the one who took him in. But now I realize that he was just putting Dumbledore out of his misery… and that he was saving both yours and his lives.

I broke up with Ginny that year.

Now that I look back, I wish I had done something more. I kept wondering that if I had tried more, maybe you wouldn't have taken the Dark Mark.

But no I didn't and now you are a Death Eater and it was partly my fault because I should have tried more…

_Fin_

**Author's Notes**: Well what do you think of my attempt at Harry's Point of View?


End file.
